Amu's Luck
by Sparkle9510
Summary: Amu's family dies and Amu quits the guardians because of it. Where will Amu stay now that she has no one to stay with? With no Joker how will Tadase and the others purifies x eggs and stop Easter? Will Ikuto and the others save Amu before Easter get to her and make her join them? *I don't know if I'm good at summaries*
1. Unlucky day

_**Sparkle9510: **_Hey Sparkle9510 here. This is my first Fanfic so don't judge me.

_**Amu:**_I don't think its that bad

**Ikuto: **Am I in it?

**Sparkle9510:** Yes, yes you are...

**Amu:** Sparkle9510 doesn't own anything

_**Sparkle9510: **_Oh yea, I kind of got the idea from other Shugo chara fanfiction writers so don't say I copied them please! ^_^

* * *

_**Amu's pov**_

Hey, Amu here and I'm 14 years old. I go to Seiyo High. I went to my locker and opened it when someone called, "It's the guardians" Mimori said, "The principal, Tsukasa said that they could still be guardians." Manami said, "There's Tadase who's the King of Hearts, then there's Rima whose the queen of hearts while Nadeshiko, the queen of spade, there's also Kukai, Jack of hearts, Nagihiko the Jack of spades and, Kairi, Jack of clubs, and last of all Yaya is the ace of hearts."

"Oh, that reminds me, hey Amu-Chan," Yuki asked, "Why aren't you in the joker anymore?"

That's right I'm not the Joker anymore.

After she asked that I noticed Tadase look at me. Should I say the truth? Well, this is what happened.  
_

*flashback*  
"See you guys tomorrow!" I called to the guardians.  
"Bye Amu-Chan!" they called back.  
"Mama, Papa, Ami, I'm home!" No one answered.  
"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, help me find them." I exclaimed.  
" H-hai Amu-Chan," they stuttered searching in the kitchen and rooms while I went to the living room. When I got there my eyes widen with shock. There was blood everywhere with my parents and Ami drenched in them. I started shrieking loudly.  
"Amu-Chan are you okay?" Dia asked when all of my chara came and saw what happened.  
"Y-yea..." I replied. Then the doorbell rang. When I opened it there was a police officer there.  
"Hello, are you Hinamori, Amu?" the officer asked.  
"Hai."  
"I understand that your family got murdered."  
"Hai."  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"Yes, but I want to stay here for a few days and pack up, so is it okay to stay for a bit?"  
"Of course, take as long as you like." Then the officer left. I went upstairs, climbed up on my bed and started crying.

* * *

_**Ikuto**_**'s pov**  
"Yoru, chara change," I commanded.  
"Hai nya, chara change," called Yoru.  
I felt cat ears and a tail on me.  
"Ikuto nya, are you going to see Amu nya?" Yoru asked.  
"Yea, let's go."  
Made it to Amu's house... Hmmm I wonder why there is polices cars close to her house. I jumped onto her balcony and tapped on the door. Amu didn't noticed me, but her chara did. Miki flew to the door and opened it for me.  
"Thanks Miki," I said. "No problem," Miki replied sadly.  
"Amu, what's wrong? Tell me."  
No answer.  
"_Amu..._" I said empathizing her name. Then she ran to me and started crying real loud. Wait, my guess was she was crying just now too.  
"Amu what happened?" I asked.  
"It's my fault! My family died and I wasn't there for them! If I didn't join the guardians maybe this wouldn't have happened!" She cried.  
"Amu if you didn't join the guardians I wouldn't have met you and this isn't your fault. If you were here they would've killed you." I reassured her.  
"I have no where to stay..." Amu said quietly.  
I smirked, "You could stay with Utau and me."  
"Okay...if you insist," Amu whispered.  
I chara changed again. "Then let's go."

* * *

*flashback*

_**Amu's pov**_  
Nah, I shouldn't tell the truth.  
"I quitted because it was boring and it wasn't that fun." I stated while acting bored.  
"Cool & Spicy!" Everyone cried out.  
The bell started ringing. Shoot, a few more minutes till I'm gonna be late. I grabbed my stuff, slammed the locker, and ran to my class. After I set my supplies down guess who shows up. That's right, Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and Nadeshiko have the same classes with me. It's going to be a long day at school today…..

after school  
I sighed after I finished putting stuff in my locker.  
"Hey, _Amu_," Ikuto said.  
"Hey Ikuto, hi Utau," I replied without looking.  
"How did you know Utau was with me?"  
"Lucky guess. Let's go,"  
What they didn't know was the guardians were stalking them.

* * *

**_Tadase Pov_**  
I have to follow Amu-chan today.  
"Guys, let's follow Amu today!"  
"Why Tadase?" everyone asked.  
"I just have this weird feeling about Amu-chan today."  
"Okay let's follow Amu-chi!" Yaya said.

* * *

_**Amu Pov**  
_Sigh so tired.  
"You okay Amu-chan?" Utau asked.  
"Yea, just tired." I replied.  
"Do you want me to carry you home _Amu_?" Ikuto smirked.  
"No way you pervert!" I yelled.  
"Haha Amu you are still fun to tease." Ikuto commented.  
"IKUTO!" I yelled out hitting him, but I noticed a car was following us.  
"Umm Ikuto?" I said almost at a whisper.  
"What Amu?" Ikuto replied in an annoyed tone.  
"Why is there a car following us?"  
"What?" Utau said shocked and turned around.  
Ikuto suddenly said, "It's Easter and they want Amu!"

* * *

_**Sparkle9510:**_haha cliffhanger

_**Ikuto: **_awwwww

_**Sparkle9510:**_ hope you all enjoyed it

_**Amu:**_Please R&R


	2. Easter, Here?

_**Sparkle:**_ Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorite stories and alerts! =)

_**Ikuto:**_I still can't believe how much people like your story. How could people like this story?

_**Amu:**_*punches Ikuto* Ikuto that's not polite.

_**Ikuto:**_Owwww *holds head* Amu that hurts.

_**Sparkle:**_Ikuto you know I could take away Amuto?

_**Ikuto:**_DON'T!

_**Amu:**_ Sparkle doesn't own shugo chara or anything. ^_^

* * *

*What previously happened…*

Amu said, "Ikuto? Why is a car following us?"  
"Oh no, it's Easter." Ikuto cried out.

_**Ikuto pov**_

"How did Easter find us?" I said.  
"I'm no sure, but Amu get behind us." Utau ordered.  
"O-okay," Amu stuttered.  
As Amu got behind me and Utau the car stopped beside us and the window rolled down. The face we saw was no other than Ikuto and Utau's step father Kaozumi Hoshina.  
"Well, well, looks who shows up," Kaozumi sneered.

"What do you want?" I growled.  
"What I want? Hmm… I want Amu."  
"Never!" Utau yelled out.  
Then out of nowhere someone yelled out, "Amu-chan, behind you!"  
As I turned around Amu dodged the Easter worker who was trying to grab her. I looked for a second who said that, it was kiddy king.  
"Amu let's run for it." I suggested.  
"Okay Ikuto," Amu agreed while kicking another worker. Utau chara changed with Iru and flew. Amu chara changed with Ran while I changed with Yoru. I noticed Amu yelled out a thank you to kiddy king for warning her, but I knew she didn't know who said that. I can't wait to tell her kiddy king warned her. She'll freak out a bit. I planted a smirk on my face thinking about it.

_**Amu pov**_  
That was close. If that person didn't yelled out I would've been caught.  
"Hey Ikuto, who _was_ the person who yelled out to me?" I asked.  
"Kiddy king," Ikuto answered boredly.  
"WHAT?" I was freaking out.  
Ikuto started smirking.  
"Amu calm own already. If you keep on acting this way I'm gonna have to kiss you."  
I calm down real quick.  
"Amu you are still fun to tease."  
"Ikuto!"  
"Guys quiet down it's giving me a headache," Utau complained.  
"Sorry Utau," I apologized.  
"Yea," Ikuto agreed.  
"It's okay," Utau replied.  
"So what are we gonna do about the guardians?" Ikuto asked.  
"I'll take care of them," I said.  
"Okay. I'm getting tired. Good night." Utau yawned.  
"Good night," Ikuto and I replied.

~Next day~  
_**Normal pov**_  
Amu was going through her locker when the guardians showed up. After that Amu went up to them and said, "We need to talk. Alone."  
"What do you need to talk about Amu-chan?" Tadase asked with a princely smile on his face.  
"Wait," Amu ordered, " Yamabuki, Saaya get out here."  
"You saw me?" Saaya asked shocked.  
"Yes now leave."  
"Fine." Saaya pouted.  
"Amu-chi how did you know Saaya is spying on us?" Yaya asked.

"Fine I'll give you a clue. Staying with Ikuto and Utau gave me some cat characteristics." Amu stated.  
"YOU'RE STAYING WITH THAT THEIVING CAT?" Tadase yelled.  
"Yes now onto the subject. I want to thank you personally for the warning yesterday." Amu said.  
"No problem Hinamori," Kukai said.  
"But," Amu began.  
"But?" Yaya questioned.  
"But I don't want you to get in Utau, Ikuto, or my business. You don't know what happened to me the day before I quitted being the Joker. It would be best if you leave us alone." Then Amu left leaving 7 shocked faces while the bell rang.  
As the guardians walked in the classroom their teacher Nikaido sensei taking roll. After Nikaido sensei finished taking roll, he said, "Now class we have a assembly today in 30 min-"  
Then the principal, Tsukasa said, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Utau, and Hinamori Amu please report to my office."  
Amu walked out the down smiling and thinking, _what does Tsukasa want?_

* * *

_**Sparkle:**_And cliffhanger ^_^  
_**Ikuto:**_ Why do you keep doing cliffhangers?  
_**Sparkle:**_ Because it makes the story more interesting.  
_**Ikuto: **_Does not _**  
Sparkle:**_ Does too_**  
Ikuto:**_ Not_**  
Sparkle:**_ Too_**  
Ikuto:**_ Not

_**Sparkle:**_ Not  
_**Ikuto:**_ Too_**  
Amu:**_ You realize you just said yes?  
_**Ikuto:**_ Shoot. Amu I love you.  
_**Amu:**_Get away you pervert. Oh, everyone please R&R.


	3. New Group?

_**Sparkle:**_ Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews.  
_**Ikuto:**_ There's not much though…  
*Bonk*_**  
Ikuto:**_ Oww what was that for?  
_**Sparkle:**_ For being rude. Now I would like to thank ami for the review.  
_**Ikuto:**_ It was funny. Better than Sparkle's story.  
_**Sparkle:**_ *starts chasing Ikuto with a rubber hammer and pen*  
_**Amu:**_*sweatdropped* Why are you bringing a pen? Oh, Sparkle doesn't own anything.

* * *

*What happened*  
_Then the principal, Tsukasa said, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Utau, and Hinamori Amu please report to my office."  
Amu walked out the down smiling and thinking, what does Tsukasa want?_

* * *

_**Amu pov  
**_Tsukasa know what happened to me and my family and promised not to tell anyone. He's a lifesaver, but why _does_ tsukasa want to talk to us? On my way I saw Ikuto and Utau coming over.  
"Hey Utau, do you know why Tsukasa want us?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure, but we'll find out when we get there…" Utau replied calm.  
When we made it to the front door I was ready to knock on the door Tsukasa said, "Come on in."  
Utau went in first. Then Ikuto tried to come in second, but I blocked him because _hello_ ladies first.  
"Hello Tsukasa, what do you need from us?" I asked.  
"Tadase told me about what happened yesterday," Tsukasa replied.  
"That tattletale," Ikuto muttered.  
"What was that Ikuto?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Nothing."  
"The stars told me that the darkness will be back back tonight."  
"What does that mean?" Ikuto asked.  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
Utau was quiet, so looks like I'll ask her later about it.  
"No, I have another subject to tell you about," Tsukasa replied,"I was thinking. We should have a group like the guardians only slightly different."  
"No," Ikuto quickly said.  
Then I got an idea. "Tsukasa what are the privileges?" I asked.  
"One you can get your own table in lunch, 2. you can stay after school, and 3. you get to skip classes if theres a emergency meeting."  
At the last privilege Ikuto said, "We're in."  
"What?" I said shocked.  
"He just wants to skip classes Amu," Utau said.  
"Typical."  
"Now go to class when you go to the assembly tell your teachers that you need to go up stage."  
"Hai Tsukasa, bye." We all said.  
"What is our group name and what will it do?" I asked.  
"How about _The Populars_?" Utau suggested.  
"Nah." Then Ikuto motioned us to come closer and we did, then he whispered something in our ear.  
"That's perfect!" I exclaimed.  
"See you at the assembly Amu," Utau said.  
"Bye guys," I said.  
I went back to class and waited 5 minutes till the speaker went off fo the assembly. When we got there I told Nikaido sensei that I had to go to the stage. He said fine, so I left.

* * *

_**Tadase pov**_  
We went up to the stage, but Tsukasa stopped us and said we have to sit close to the stage. So we did. After everyone quieted down Tsukasa said , "Well today we have a surprise to you."  
What surprise?  
"Instead of having the guardians the only group, we will have a new one too. They are gonna tell you about the club. Please come out." Then Ikuto, Utau, and Amu came out.  
_What's going on?_I thought.

* * *

_**Sparkle:**_ Whew done.  
_**Amu:**_ So what did you need to use the pen for a while ago?  
*Ikuto comes in with his face having pen drawn cat whiskers*  
_**Amu: **_Oh so that's what the pen was for. Ikuto looks funny.  
_**Ikuto:**_ No, not funny.*Starts to chase Sparkle around*  
_**Amu: **_*sweatdrops* Anyway Minna! Please R&R.


	4. Easter and X energy

_**Sparkle:**_ Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating sooner.  
_**Amu:**_ It's okay. You needed a break.  
_**Sparkle:**_ Well anyway heres the story.  
_**Ikuto:**_ Sparkle doesn't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

_Utau, Amu, and Ikuto went up stage. What are they doing up there? Tadase thought with a shocked face._

* * *

_**Ikuto pov**_

I never really wanted this group. What would happen when Easter finds out, but they probably won't though. Utau came up to the mic and said,  
"Since Tsukasa talked to us about this shall we say _group_. We hadn't really thought of the name and what we'll do in it. So the only thing is that we a rival of the _guardians_ and in the group is Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and of course me, Tsukiyomi Utau. That's all. Thank you for listening." Then she went back to her seat.  
"Thank you Utau for the wonderful speech." Tsukasa said, "let's see what the King say about that." _Great._

_**Tasase pov**_

_What?_ Why do I have to go up there?  
"Tadase, Tsukasa is calling you," Nadeshiko said. Looks like I have no choice. I got up and went up to the stage.  
"What do you have to say Tadase?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Yes well, I would like to say I'm happy that we have another group with us and the guardians will do their best. I'm done. Thank you." I said.  
"Thank you Tadase. Now since we're in the middle of 3rd hour u get the rest of it off. Dismissed."  
"So, what was that about?" Kukai asked.  
"If you heard Tsukasa then you would've known that Amu, Ikuto, and Utau made a group that's a rival to us." Rima stated.  
"Oh," Kukai said.  
"Let's go we'll have a meeting after school about this," Nagi said.  
"Okay, but bring some candy for me," Yaya cried.  
"Fine," I said.

_**Amu pov**_

"So what are we gonna do about the group?" I asked.  
"We can figure it out tomorrow Amu," Ikuto said.  
Then a felt a hand clamp over me, so I started flailing my arms and kicking my feet doing my best to yell out to Ikuto and Utau who were in front of me, but I noticed they were caught too.  
Then I felt a cloth being clamped over mouth and saw darkness…  
I woke up unnoticed to the kidnappers who took me. They were talking so loud that I could hear them.  
"Then we put this needle full of x-eggs into her?" someone asked. Are they talking about me? No way.  
"No!" someone else said. Good.  
"That's for afterward if she doesn't listen." Darn.  
Darn. I have to get out somehow. I started struggling to get free until I noticed Ikuto and Utau were in the same cell as me.  
"Utau! Ikuto!" I cried out.  
"Oh, Amu! Are you okay?" Utau asked.  
"I'm fine just a little bit hurt," I reassured her, "but what are we doing here?"  
"Easter," Ikuto said.  
Right after he said it workers came in and 2 of them grab Ikuto and Utau preventing them to escape. Then an employee grabbed me firmly on my arms while a scientist came close to me with a needle full of some kind of purple liquid.  
"Don't stab that into her!" Ikuto and Utau cried while struggling to get free.  
"Don't worry honey this won't hurt a bit," said the scientist stabbing the needle into me. I felt a burning sensation in my body and it hurts so much, so I started screaming like crazy.  
"I lied it hurts a lot," the scientist sneered.  
The employees ran off out of the cell with the scientist snickering and locking the cell. Ikuto and Utau ran to me. Ikuto started hugging me trying to calm me down while Utau started singing or making soothing noises. I calmed down for a I fell into darkness.

* * *

_**Sparkle:**_ So what do you think?  
_**Amu:**_ It's awesome  
_**Ikuto:**_ Please R&R


	5. Forgiveness

_**Sparkle:**_ Hey guys! Finish updating chapter 5.

_**Amu:**_ Awesome.

_**Ikuto:**_Nice. Anyway Sparkle doesn't own Shugo chara.

* * *

_**Amu pov**_

I woke up on a bed Look right and left. I see gray walls. Great we're still here.

"Utau? Ikuto?" I called wondering if they're here.

"We're here Amu," Utau said motioning where she was. I started remembering what happened.

"Did that really happened Utau?" I asked her knowing she knows what I mean.

"I'm sorry Amu," Utau apologized hugging me.

"It's okay."

With that someone came in and said,  
"The gozen wants a word with you."

"You're not taking her anywhere," Ikuto and Utau said at the same time.

"The gozen demands it."

"No!"

I started to get annoyed.  
"How about this. I go to his office while Ikuto are close enough to hear me scream if I'm in trouble, but far enough so that they can't hear the conversation. Agreed?" I said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

I went to the Gozen's office while Ikuto and Utau following. I went in leaving them outside.

"Yes?" I said.

"I want you to join Easter," Kaozumi said.

"Why should I?"

"If you don't your guardian friends will get hurt. Including Ikuto and Utau."

"…"

"So what's your answer?"

"… I'll join."

"Good. You may all leave."

I turned around and went outside the door to Ikuto and Utau.

"So what happened?" Utau asked.

"... I joined..." I replied sadly.

"Why?"

"...Classified."

"Why?"

"..."

"Fine, I won't ask anymore."

"Let's get home then."

We walked home and I went upstairs to my room. My room has pink wallpaper with red hearts, blue spades, green clovers, and yellow diamonds. _Sigh. What should I do now that I'm in Easter? What will Tadase and the others do? Should I forgive them? After all it wasn't really their fault... I guess I could forgive Rima, Yaya, and Nade first. _I got my cell out and was glad I still have their email.  
To Rima, Nade, Yaya,

_Hey guys, can you meet me at the park today? I want to talk._

(Rima) Well I'm not busy.

(Yaya) Okay Amu-chi!

(Nade) Of course Amu-chan.

I went to Ikuto's room. It was blue with cat like stuff.

"Ne Ikuto," I said.

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Can you tell Utau I'm going to the park for a while? "

"Sure."

"Thanks." I ran to the park. I look around to find them. No signs of them. Where are they?

"Amu!" Rima said.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya said.

"Amu-chan, over here." Nade cried.

I ran to them waving a hello.

"Hey guys."

"So what do you want to talk about, Amu-chan?"

"Well, what I wanted to say is-"

"Wait Amu-chi, I wanna say we're sorry for what happened. Please forgive us." Yaya apologized.

"Well, I was gonna say that but you never gave me the chance to talk." I replied.

"Yay, Amu-chi forgives us!" Yaya said happily.

"Why don't we hang out in the mall today, Amu-chan?" Nade suggested.

"Sure, let's go!" I said.

"I guess I could make it." Rima said.

We walked to the mall with Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko. As we went into a store I spotted a beautiful outfit. I ran to it.

"Hey guys, let me try this outfit on it looks so cute."

"Sure. Ok."

After I changed I went outside. I was wearing a black tank top that had straps, a pink partially frilly skirt, I'm also wearing black leggings. (A/N. Not sure if the description is good.)

"Amu, it looks so cute on you."

"I agree with Rima, you do look cute wearing that Amu-chi."

"It totally looks good on you, Amu-chan."

"Thanks you guys." Then I noticed the other Tadase, Nagi, Kukai, and Kairi at the door. I quickly hid behind Nadeshiko.

"Please hide me from them. I haven't forgiven them yet." I pleaded while looking at them with puppy eyes.

"Okay Amu," Rima said. The boys walked up to Rima, Nade, and Yaya while I hid in between the clothes rack.

"What are you girls doing here?" Tadase asked.

"So this is where you wanted to go Nadeshiko," Nagi said.

"Since we're all here do you want to hang out together?" Kairi asked.

"Umm..." Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko managed to say. They looked troubled so I took out my phone and texted them.

_**Rima pov**_

Shoot, what are we gonna do about the boys. If we hang out with the guys we'll leave Amu alone, but I don't want to lose Amu again. What should we do? I know Nade and Yaya feel the same way. Then my phone vibrated. I opened it to find a text from Amu.

_Hey Rima. Tell Yaya and Nade that I'll wait here while you guys try to lose them. =D I know you can do it. ~Amu~_

Amu... I showed it to Nade and Yaya. They nodded.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing. Of course we'll join you, but we need to talk together for a minute." Nadeshiko said dragging me and Yaya to a spot where they can't hear us.

"What should we do to get away from them and back to Amu-chi?"

"... I know. Do you have Saaya's phone number?" I asked.

"I do Rima-chan," Nadeshiko said giving it to Rima.

"Okay we just send to her that the boy guardians are here and our email address is gonna be the one I use to pull pranks on people," I said.

_To: Saaya_

_From: unknown_

Hey guess what? Tadase and the boys areat the mall. You better come here quick or else they'll leave.

"There. She should be here in 3... 2... 1...-"

"Tadase-kun, Kukai-kun!" Saaya cooed.

"What are you doing here Yamabuuki-san?" Tadase asked.

"I heard you guys were here so I came." Saaya said.

"Well since you guys are busy we'll just leave now," I said leaving with Yaya and Nade.

"N-n-no. Wait!" Nagi, Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi cried out.

We giggled at the sight of Saaya trying to make them love her.

We went to the place Amu was hiding.

"Amu-chan we're back!" Nade called. No answer.

"Amu-chi where are you?" Yaya yelled.

"Oh sorry I was trying some clothes on," someone said. I looked for who said that. It was Amu. Good.

"Where should we go next?" she asked .

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" Yaya suggested.

"Okay. I was getting hungary anyway." Amu said.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"Let's go to that coffee shop. I heard they give out free candy." Yaya said impatiatly.

"Haha same old Yaya. Always wanting candy." Amu laughed.

"Oh well. Let's go anyway Amu-chan." Nade said.

We went in the store and started talking about fashion and catching up with each other. We also talked about boys.

"Kairi is great for you Yaya-chan." I said. Yaya was blushing. That's a first.

"Oh, but Rima-chi, Nagi and you should go out."  
Yaya said.

"I agree with Yaya, Rima-chan." Nade said.

"Nade who do you like?" Amu asked.

"That's a secret Amu-chan, and let me say this, Ikuto is more of your type," Nade said.

"What that perverted cat? ... nope. Never," She said.

"Really Amu-chi?" Yaya said.

"Y-yes Yaya."

"Hmm I wonder about that Amu," Rima said.

"Not you too Rima."

Then I heard her phone ring. She looked at it then sighed.

"What's wrong Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"... I work for Easter now and I have to work now, sorry," Amu said. She started getting up.

"I'll see you later guys," Amu said.

"What? Wait Amu. And she's gone. What are we gonna do?" I asked.

* * *

_**Sparkle:**_Finally finish writing it. It took me a while to finish. I hope you like it.

_**Amu:**_This was long too.

_**Ikuto:**_ Please R&R


	6. Making X-Eggs

Okay I'm back. As you might already know, I got banned from . I'm back and I'm probably gonna continue this story, but it'll take longer to update so stay with me. This story doesn't really have a pairing cause that's kinda how I got banned in the first place. I hope I got better at writing.

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_"... I work for Easter now and I have to work now, sorry," Amu said. She started getting up._

_"I'll see you later guys," Amu said._

_"What? Wait Amu. And she's gone. What are we gonna do?" I asked._

Rima's POV

Nadeshiko, Yaya, and I just stood there for a few minutes. Then I snapped out of it first.

"Did Amu just say she works for Easter?" I asked.

"I thought she said she's gonna work as a taster." Yaya replied with a huge grin.

Nade and I just stared at her with a sweatdrop on the back of our heads.

"If Amu's working for Easter then isn't she gonna make x…" Nade trailed off.

We turned and ran towards the guardian's direction.

Amu's POV

I ran to the park and called Easter.

"What did you want me to do?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Now Amu, don't talk to me in that tone. Now, you're gonna make some x-eggs to find the embryo. If it doesn't show up, then destroy the eggs." He commanded.

"I can't do that. It'll destroy the people's dream!" I argued.

"It's the only way of disposing them." He argued back.

"No! I'm gonna purify them!" I countered and closed my phone.

I walked to the middle of the park. I turned towards Dia and asked her to chara change with me. She gave a slight nod and I felt Diamonds appear on my clips instead of a cross. I closed my eyes and started to sing Utau's song that attracts x-eggs, Black Diamond.

**Black Diamond**

Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete  
Anata no hoshii mono  
Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ookina koe de sakende mite

Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni  
Hajimeyou sekai wa  
Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru  
Sou Kimi no te o totte

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani  
Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond

Furueru te de inori o sasagete  
-Anata no hoshii mono-  
Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne  
Namida datte nagasenai

Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo  
Kesshite kutsushinai  
Hon mono dake ga kagayaiteiru  
Mienai chikara ni sakaratte

Saa nani o utau no? Nani o shinjiru no?  
Mayotteru dake ja garakuta ni naru  
Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond

When I was done singing, there were about 100 x-eggs floating around me. I got up to transform into Amulet Dia when I got interrupted.

"Stop right there Amu!" Tadase yelled. Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Nagi, Nade, Rima, and Yaya were here, ready to stop me.

"We won't let you get away with it. Guys let's go!" Tadase yelled.

"My heart, Unlock!" They all yelled.

"Platinum Royale!" Tadase announce.

"Sky Jack!" Kukai grinned.

"Samurai Soul!" Kairi said.

"Beat Jumper!" Nagi yelled.

"Yamato Maihime!" Nade smiled.

"Clown Drop!" Rima said with no emotion.

"Dear Baby!" Yaya cheered.

I glared at them and called out to Miki.

"Miki! Chara nari with me!" I yelled. Miki flew towards me and my Humpty lock started glowing.

"Amulet Spade!" I announced.

My paint brush appeared and I used my attack move.

"Colorful Canvas!" I yelled.

They dodged the attack and the boys decided to attack. The girls just looked at me with sad looks.

I got side tracked and didn't noticed that the boy's attacks were about to hit me. I closed my eyes waiting for the attack but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the air. I looked up to see Ikuto rescuing me.

"Thanks Ikuto." I said when we reached the ground. Tadase looks mad.

"Y-you…THIEVING CAT! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tadase screamed.

"Yo, Kiddy King." Ikuto smirked.

"Seraphic Charm!" someone yelled.

It turns out that Utau transformed with Eru to purify the x-eggs.

"Angel Cradle!" She announced before she sang. Her song was beautiful. The eggs flew to their owners.

"Next time guardians. I WILL get the embryo." I said before disappearing.

Rima's POV

We watched Amu leave with Utau and Ikuto. I was worried. Would Amu make more x-eggs? What am I talking about? She works for Easter now, so of course she'll make more. Yaya, Nade, and I glanced at each other. I wonder if her personality with us at the mall was an act and I know Yaya and Nade are thinking about it.

* * *

I know, bad ending. Hope you like this though. Please review what you think of this.


	7. A Day at the Park

Hey, back again. I've got some reviews saying that this story's progressing too fast and I'm not adding enough details. I'm going to try hard to get better at those. Anyway, please enjoy this story! =D

* * *

**What happened last time**

_Rima's POV_

_We watched Amu leave with Utau and Ikuto. I was worried. Would Amu make more x-eggs? What am I talking about? She works for Easter now, so of course she'll make more. Yaya, Nade, and I glanced at each other. I wonder if her personality with us at the mall was an act and I know Yaya and Nade are thinking about it._

* * *

Rima's POV

I sneaked up to my room while my mom and dad argue with each other. Yep, they decided not to have a divorce, but they still argue every day. It makes me sad to see them arguing day by day. I threw myself onto my bed and put a pillow on my face.

My bed and pillows had characters from my favorite gag manga on it. My room had shelves full of my favorite gag mangas. I also had a black computer. (The computer's background is the cover of someone doing a perfect bala-balance.)

As I lay on my bed for a few minutes, my phone vibrated.

_Text message. From Amu, Yaya, and Nade._

_-Hey guys. Sorry about the park incident. Do you want to hang out again? ~Amu H._

_-Sure Amu-chi! ~Yaya_

_-Okay Amu-chan. ~Nade_

_-I'm not busy. ~Rima_

_-Okay! Where do you want to go? ~Amu_

_-I know! Let's go to the park tomorrow. I heard there were going to be street performers. ~ Nade_

_-Should've figured you'll say that Nade-chi! You'll probably try to find street dancers. . ~Yaya_

_-Is it going to be hot outside? ~Rima_

_-The weather said it's going to be a bit cold, so if we're go walk around, we'll keep cool. ~ Amu_

_-Okay, let's meet at the fountain okay? I'm going to go to sleep. I feel tired. Night everyone-chi! ~ Yaya_

_-Night! ~ Amu_

_-Night! ~ Nade_

_-Night! ~ Rima_

**The Next Day**

I walked to the fountain. I was wearing a light blue dress that ends before my knees with a white jacket. I wore a white heart necklace and a white headband. I was also holding a green purse with a pink bow on.

Amu, Nade, and Yaya were already there waiting for me.

Yaya wore a white and green striped shirt with a blue overall over it. She wore a thin green bow on each side of her ponytails.

Nade wore a purple tank top with black polka dots. She wore a white jacket over it and wore a black skirt. She wore purple bow on her head and brown boots.

Amu wore a black dress that stops before her knees with a pink belt with studs on. She wore pink and black stripes socks that stop on her thighs. She had black boots on with shoelaces. She wore a black choker with a black cross on her hair. Her hair was styled as side-bangs.

Their face lit up when they saw me.

"Rima! You made it! We thought you wouldn't come!" Amu smiled.

Nade and I glanced at each other.

"Amu, we need a talk before we walk around," I said. Amu looked confused.

"What's the talk about?" she asked.

"Amu, what do you really feel about us? Since you are now working for Easter, how do we know you're not tricking us?" Nade asked.

Amu let out a chuckle. A smirk played on her lips.

"Aww… and the fun was getting started. You're smarter than you look. I can't believe you found me out," she sneered.

"I can't believe it! Amu-chi tricked us!" Yaya exclaimed.

"And we fell for it…" I murmured.

"Another time girls," Amu said.

Amu turned around to leave. We turned our backs on her and began walking away when we heard a laugh. We turned around to see Amu rolling around the floor laughing. We had confused looks on our faces.

"Oh my gosh. You should've seen your face!" Amu managed to say. Then she noticed our confused faces.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I forgave you and I'm not a spy. At least, not yet. If I am, I'll tell you so you'll be ready," Amu explained.

Nade and I walked up to Amu. We gave Amu an evil stare. All of our guardian characters got very nervous and quiet, but Amu wasn't. She didn't break a sweat while she stared back at us. Usually when we gave people an evil stare, the people who lied break down and tell the truth. She didn't break down so she's telling the truth.

"Okay then. Let's go! I see someone giving out free lollipops!" Yaya yelled while running towards a man in a colorful clown outfit. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kusu Kusu, Temari, and Pepe followed her.

Nade, Amu, and I stared at Yaya with a sweat drop on our heads.

**A few hours later**

Amu, Nade, and I were watching someone make a dragon out of syrup while Yaya walked around. She kept on running around, so we decided to not follow her. The person making the dragon attached it on a stick and gave it to me. Then he made 2 more for Amu and Nade. It was good. Amu and Nade saw my expression and laughed. I glared in returned. Kusu Kusu laughed at my face.

"Guys! Come here! Come here! There's this awesome dancer!" Yaya yelled.

Nade quickly ran over to Yaya and Amu and I followed along. When we got there, there was a teenage boy dancing.

He had long purple hair and he wore a black shirt with black fingerless gloves that ends from the palm of his hand to a bit after his elbow. He had a black and white plaid scarf on with a white hat with a black ribbon around it. He had a purplish red jean with a white belt on. He wore a black choker and a white shoe.

"Oh no, it's Nagi!" Nade murmured. I scowled.

"Great. He has to ruin the day," I muttered.

"He's not the only one here guys. Look who else's here!" Amu exclaimed. We looked straight.

It turns out, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase, and Nagi were there and Nagi decided to do a show. They noticed us so they started to walk over here.

"Hi Rima, Nade, Yaya- AMU?!" Tadase yelled.

Nagi suddenly stopped dancing and walked over to us. Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi stood in front of us. They waited for an explanation.

"Nadeshiko. Rima. Yaya. What's going on? And why is SHE here?" Tadase asked.

Nade, Yaya, and I exchanged glances.

_What are we going to do?_

* * *

Okay so how was it? It might take me awhile to post a new chap. I'm going to work on a cover picture for this story. R&R please!


	8. Busted

Hey, welcome to the eighth chapter. Hope you enjoy! ^_^ I think this is one of the most boring chapter I have ever wrote. -_-

* * *

Rima's POV

Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi stood in front of us. They waited for an explanation.

"Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya, What's going on? And why is SHE here?" Tadase asked.

Nade, Yaya, and I exchanged glances.

_What are we going to do?_

Nade's POV

Tadase was wearing a white shirt with a green plaid tie. He wore a green plaid short with black knee high sock and black shoes.

Kukai wore a white t-shirt with a black long sleeves shirt under it. He was wearing a light brown short with ankle high socks. He wore green sneakers and wore a blue cap backwards.

Kairi wore a black shirt with dark grey pants. He also wore a black belt and he didn't wear his glasses.

(You already know Nagi's from the last chapter.)

My hands started fidgeting as I come up an excuse, but no avail. Then Rima butted in.

"She's here so what?" she glared at Nagi. I had a mental face palm.

_*sigh* Is she going to tell the truth?_ I thought,

"Rima, She's the enemy! She's working for Easter!" Tadase argued.

"So? It's not like she wanted to!" I protested suddenly.

Nagi and Kukai looked surprised. It's probably because of my sudden outburst. I don't usually yell at people.

"…I should probably leave," a quiet voice said.

"No, Amu-chi! Don't go! We still have more places to go!" Yaya yelled.

Amu shook her head.

"I'm not wanted here. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, let's go. I'll see you guys later," Amu replied. She then turned and left the park. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia followed her. Rima, Yaya, and I glared at the boys. All they did was shrug. We shook our heads in return.

"This is all your fault," Rima muttered.

"If it wasn't for you, Amu-chi wouldn't have left," Yaya agreed.

"We were also having so much fun!" I yelled at them.

The boys flinched.

"But she works for-"Tadase started.

"WHO CARES IF SHE WORKS FOR EASTER!" we screamed back.

"She's our friends and no matter what, we're going to stay with her no matter what happens," I said.

"Tadase, you get so worked up over her working for Easter. She's your friend too. If you were working for Easter would we abandon you just because you work for them? No, we won't," Rima said.

Tadase opened his mouth to speak but no sounds came out.

"That's right. Now think of how Amu-chi would feel. She may have changed over these few months, (Let's just say it happened in a few months.) but she's still the same on the inside. She still has feelings," Yaya cried.

Tadase looked down in shame. Then guess who butted in. Yep… it was Kiseki.

"Hey! You commoners shouldn't treat Tadase like that. He did what needed to be done to get the embryo!" he yelled.

Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi stared at the ground.

"They're right. No wonder Amu-chan hanged out with Yaya, Rima-chan, and Nade-chan. We would've overreacted and wouldn't let her hang out with us." Nagi said. Kairi nodded.

"I- uh I... I'm sorry," Tadase mumbled.

"Tell it to her stupid," Rima, Yaya, and I replied at the same time.

Then Yaya, Rima, and I turned around and left. We were going to my house for a while.

**With the Shugo charas when the argument was happening**

Temari's POV

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kusu Kusu, Pepe, and I stared at Kiseki, Musashi, Daichi, and Rhythm. Then Kiseki started to speak.

"Hey you commoners, what are you doing with those traitors?" Kiseki yelled.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia looked down at the ground. Pepe and I started to defend them.

"Hey, stop being so mean to them-dechu. They're not traitors, they're our friends-dechu," Pepe replied.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," I agreed with Pepe-chan.

"Kiseki, you overreacted. Not cool," Rhythm smirked.

_I was shocked. Rhythm is helping us? Kusu Kusu!_ I remembered. I turned towards Kusu Kusu to find that she was just watching this event unfold. I got an annoyed look on my face. Kusu Kusu started chuckling over what's happening with us and our owners.

"Kusu Kusu, will you stop laughing and start helping us?" I asked.

"Sorry," she replied in a silly way.

"Temari, it's fine. Don't worry about us," Ran said.

"We're not hurt-desu," Suu replied.

"Our radiance can't be scratch," Dia murmured.

"…" All of us were speechless for a while. Then a voice called out to Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, let's go," Amu yelled.

"Bye guys," Miki yelled. Then they flew off with Amu.

We all glared at Kiseki.

"What?" he asked. "Tadase needs help!" He flew towards his owner. After a while, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima decided to leave.

"Bye Musashi, Rhythm, Daichi," I said, ignoring Kiseki. We turned and flew off. Kiseki started yelling at us.

"Hey! Aren't you going to say bye to your king?" Kiseki yelled.

I gave a little giggle and Kusu Kusu and Pepe noticed it.

"Temari, why are you laughing?" Pepe asked.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Temari, we know you're lying," Kusu Kusu chuckled.

"Fine, It's just that Kiseki was funny that's all," I told them.

They just stared at me like I was weird, and then turned around.

**With Amu**

I walked to the apartment door.

_Now where did I put the keys…?_ I thought, looking through my pockets. _Shoot. I forgot it in my room._ I picked up the welcome mat and under it was a spare key.

"I'm home!" I announced. Utau was in the kitchen while Ikuto was in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey Amu, Where were you?" Utau yelled.

"I was at the park. Did you know they had street performers?" I replied.

"Did you have fun with those other guardians Amu?" Ikuto asked.

My eyes widen.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"One, I read your text message. Two, I saw you guys a while ago." Ikuto calmly said.

"IKUTO! What did I say about looking through my phone?" I scolded. "Stupid cat…"

"Amu," Utau said in a menacing tone. I got scared for a sec.

"Fine. I'm going to go to my room," I replied.

I closed the door to my room for some privacy. Then I threw myself on my bed.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," I replied.

"Are you sure-desu? Do you want me to make you a nice hot tea?-desu" Suu asked.

"No, it's okay," I assured her.

_Is it always going to be like this? Where I'm treated like the enemy and not a friend? I don't like it._ I thought.

Then my phone rang. It was a text message from Easter.

_You are going to perform with Utau at a concert. Ikuto will also play the violin. You guys are going to make x-eggs to get the embryo. ~Gozen_

I let out a groan. Then I got up and walked to Utau.

"Hey Utau, do you know about our concert?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ikuto and I got it a few minutes ago," Utau replied.

"Hmm. Do you think we'll get the embryo this time?" I asked.

"Probably not," Ikuto jumped in.

"Anyway…What song are we going to sing?" I asked.

* * *

Okay I know. It has a bad ending. I couldn't think of a good ending. When I do, I'll edit this story. See you next time. I'm going to take a break. Probably just for a week. Don't worry, I'll continue this story. Please R&R! ^_^


End file.
